


and the universe said, i love you

by innsjovide



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, Short, The Avatar? like as a concept, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsjovide/pseuds/innsjovide
Summary: time is but a conversation between you and i, and i will not leave you to face time alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	and the universe said, i love you

“It’s been a while.”

_“Has it? I don’t think it’s been that long."_

“It’s been a while for me. It’s tiring, almost.”

_“It has certainly been an ordeal.”_

“Are we alright?”

_“Physically? Yes.”_

“Spiritually?”

_“You’re here, are you not?”_

“But it took me so long to get to where I am.”

_“What matters is what's happening now, not what happened in the past.”_

“I don’t even know what’s happening now, I’m lost and I’m alone. I’m alone, how can I bear the weight of the world like this?”

_“Whoever said you had to bear the weight of the world on your own?”_

“I have no other choice. I’m always alone at the end, there’s no one who can bear it but me.”

_“You are never truly alone. You have me.”_

“And what about the end?”

_“What about it?”_

“There’s always an end to things. Nothing good ever lasts.”

_“That isn’t true.”_

“Isn’t it? Everything I’ve ever seen has risen and fallen and risen out of its own ashes, every person is waiting for their eventual death. There can’t be a beginning without an end, things exist in dualities.”

_“Nothing ever ends. Things grow and they change and they evolve, but nothing ever ends. You change, and I will be with you despite your changes.”_

“Will we ever be the same?”

_“That is like asking if the air you breathe is ever the same- it can be similar to the way it was before, but everything in the world is ever-changing. You are never the same, I am never the same. We cannot return to what does not exist.”_

“Will we ever be alright?”

_“You and I both know that neither of us can ever know the future.”_

“Do you have hope?”

_“Of course I do. And I know you do as well.”_

“It hurts to be hopeful.”

_“It must, after everything.”_

“I’m scared.”

_“For the world?”_

“For myself. I’m afraid of what I’ll be now that I’ve lost.”

_“You haven’t lost anything.”_

“I’ve lost everything.”

_“You haven’t lost yourself.”_

“Will you still love me after it all?”

_“I will love you, and have loved you, for as long as we are together.”_


End file.
